The disclosure relates to ferrules of multilayer waveguide connector, stacks of waveguide layers, multilayer waveguide connectors, and methods for connecting a stack of waveguides layers to a face of a ferrule.
US 2010/0067852 discloses a method for assembling a ferrule for an optical waveguide connection, a ferrule for an optical waveguide connector, a waveguide ribbon and a tool for assembling the ferrule.